poreoticsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
About Jet Li
Justin "Jet Li" Valles Biography Justin “Jet Li” Valles has been dancing as long he could remember. From the days of his childhood he was always interested in dance, even though he did not really know how to. It was not until he learned his first B-Boy steps living in New Jersey at age 7, from his older friend, when he started breaking. Once the Internet made its appearance he became exposed to the style called “Popping”. He would find any possible venue to show off his moves to his peers; school dances, gym class, lunch.. No one stopped him from dancing as he would not stop either. However once Justin moved back and began living in Los Angeles, his interest in dance had slowly grown into a pursuit of dance profession. While attending high school Justin befriended and met many dancers, with the friends he met he decided to join a crew called “Tang Klang”. One of the founders of the crew was the well-known Robert Muraine aka Mr. Fantastic from So You Think You Can Dance. The crew would travel around different parts of LA to battle with other dancers at other high schools. It was with this crew that Justin came to be known as “Jet Li” as his appearance resembled that of the martial arts superstar. From then on, Justin entered in many dance battles and competitions and had affiliated himself with the popping crew “Funny Bones.” It was also during this time that he joined the non-profit dance company “Culture Shock Los Angeles”. At first it was tough for him, because Justin was a freestyle dancer. It was with Culture Shock that his training in learning counts and doing choreography had begun. It was also during this time that Justin met Law and Dumbo who also began dancing with Future Shock, Culture Shock’s Youth Team. Through the years and with better experience Justin became the Assistant Artistic Director for the team. As time passed Dumbo decided to create “Poreotics” and had invited Justin to become a part of it. Poreotics became a well-known force in the West Coast dance scene doing performances and winning competitions. They were asked to audition for America’s Best Dance Crew for season 3 and 4 but were not accepted. It was not until after Poreotics won Gold at Hip Hop International USA in 2009 that they auditioned for season 5 and made it into to the show. After Poreotics won America’s Best Dance Crew, Justin has been traveling and performing across the US and various parts of the globe such as Canada, Australia, Russia, South Africa and the Philippines. He also had the opportunity to work with artists such as Justin Bieber and Usher, appearing in the music video “Somebody to Love” as well as the dancing monkey in Bruno Mar’s music video “The Lazy Song”. He also made appearances in the “Ellen Show” and Disney’s “Shake It Up.” Through all the success, Justin always strives for more, constantly practicing and improving his craft to better himself and share with those around him. Five Fun Facts about Jet: Coming Soon!